Perfect Situation
by Anais23
Summary: A "peaceful" life in the prison, a small group of survivors, a hunting time at dawn, and a woman he always had his eyes on. Daryl had it all in his hands, but when a certain "asshole" had come to the group, will he be able to have that "peaceful" life? will it change everything? and more importantly, what will he do, to stop that "asshole" from stealing his life?
1. When I saw you

**Hi guys! This is a Caryl McReedus Fanfiction. :) (But there's no McReedus here. hehe) 3**

**Uhmm, I've added some things. and removed some. So..., just bare with me. :D**

**Hope you love the story guys! and love the couple too. ;)**

**Please understand my fail-ness at grammars. :D **

**Please leave a review! :D**

**Happy Reading~! :D 3**

**CARYL MCREEDUS FOREVER! \m/**

* * *

Daryl roamed around the bar. It looks empty. Someone must've been here. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to get supplies at night. He felt something bad was gonna happen. He didn't like the feeling. He knows his guts, and he trusts it. He told Rick about it, but Rick said that Judith was sick and she needed medicines. They split up. Rick went to the pharmacy, Glenn went to the nearby store, and Daryl went to the bar. He needed guns. Ammos. He thought he might see something at the bar, but nothing was there, just drinks,tables, expired foods (been a year), cigarettes. He sighed. Nothing special was there, but he took a chewing gum. Might as well have fun. He opened the wrapper of the gum. He threw the gum into the air and catched it with his mouth.

Daryl went straight to his motorbike and waited for Rick and Glenn. He was playing with his crossbow when he saw Glenn walking towards him.

"You got somethin'?" Asked Daryl.

"Yeah.. same. Got us foods, clothes, and.." Glenn grinned at Daryl. "I got us some scissor. Might as well get a haircut." Glenn patted Daryl at the back.  
He didn't notice it, but his hair was longer. Almost at his neck. He sighed.

"Might as well.." Daryl sat at the ground while Glenn placed the supplies at the back of the car.  
Daryl quickly stood up and took his crossbow as soon as he saw Rick. "What the hell.." Daryl ran towards Rick. "Glenn! Get the fuck here!" Daryl shouted. Glenn ran up to Daryl with his shotgun.

Rick stopped Daryl with his hands. "Now I know you might-"

"THE HELL ARE YA?!" Daryl pointed his crossbow at the man behind Rick.

"Answer me Idiot!" Daryl almost pulled the trigger but Rick stopped him. Rick held his crossbow and shoved it in his face. "The fuck?!" Daryl growled. He almost punched Rick when suddenly Glenn gripped both his arms. "Lemme GO!"  
He's struggling. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew this was gonna happen.

"His name's Matthew." Rick gestured Matthew to introduce himself.

The man named Matthew took a step forward. He looked about the same age as Rick. He was inches taller than Rick. He has dark eyes, dark shaggy hair and pale white skin. He wore a tux but he wore jeans. He held a chainsaw in his hand and a sniper rifle was slung in his shoulder. His body was well-built, but he was almost skinny like Glenn. His face shouts richness and kindness. He looked like a billionaire, but from his torn dirty clothes, he looks like a beggar.

"Matthew Cartwright." Matt held out his hands, a gesture of handshake. Daryl just glared at him, still struggling from Glenn's grip.

"Tell them why you're here Matthew." Rick said.

"I.. I came from the city. It was surrounded with dozens of those things. An evacuation center was located near the city and I went there. But they were scanning people, when the light goes red, they kill them... my wife.. I-I let her go first but she got bit by those things.. that thing out of nowhere.. there was chaos. People screaming, shoving, shouting to let them go through,..I looked for my-my daughter. Found her dead. Bit. Then I just ran.. survived on my own.. killed those things, never even saw a human.. so I'm glad I got-"

Daryl shot the walker who was almost reaching Matt's shoulder.  
Rick was not surprised 'cause he saw it too. Glenn and Matthew was.

"Walker ain't wanna hear your story." Daryl glared at Matthew.  
"Let me go!" He shoved Glenn to the ground then he walked to his motorbike. "Assholes..", he muttered. This is gonna be bad.

Maggie approached Beth with Judith and Carol who was sitting at the 'nursery' cell, "they're here." Beth and Carol quickly stood up and ran outside the cellblocks.

"Rick!" Beth ran to Rick and kissed him on the cheek. "Did you get it?"  
"Yeah.. I did." Rick smiled.  
"Thanks.." Beth kissed his forehead and smiled.  
He cleared his throat and kissed Judith who was clinging to Beth.

Daryl glanced at Carol who was walking towards him. He looked down, but he waited for Carol. When he looked up, Carol was close to him and she gave him a warm smile.  
She pressed her hands on Daryl's shoulder, "glad you're safe.." her eyes was teary. "Yeah.. you too.." he formed the smallest smile on the corner of his mouth, but it disappeared very quickly.  
Why was Carol so concerned about him? He never did anything good to her.

"Who's that?" asked Maggie who was embracing Glenn. She pointed to the car as Matt got out of it. He walked slowly with his head down. Everyone watched him.  
Matthew looked up.

"We got ourselves a walker." Daryl smirked. Yeah, a walker, they should've left him for dead. He cleary doesn't like the guy.

"Carol..? Carol.. Peletier?.."

Daryl glanced at Matthew. Everyone was shocked, they looked at Carol who was standing still near Daryl, her face, surprised. Daryl looked back at Carol. He doesn't like this. He hoped she didn't know the jerk. But Carol spoke,

"Matthew.. Cartwright."

Daryl doesn't like was felt hatred and anger. He felt the world go down. He felt weak. He didn't know what to do. Why? Why is the world so damn small? Fuck. Fuck everything. He should've killed that asshole when he had the chance.


	2. Some things

Daryl stared at the group in the cellblock where the 'kitchen' was. The group started introducing themselves one by one to meet Matthew. They all had smiles in their faces as they handshakes with Matthew. Matthew was one hell of a clown as he told funny stories to the group.

"Hey." Daryl didn't notice that Carol was behind him. He looked up and saw Carol smiling at him. She wore a red tank top and a light colored skinny jeans and a boots.  
She looks pretty. It matches with her hair and grey eyes. She looks beautiful.

"What?" Daryl looked down as soon as he blushed. Carol was just so damn beautiful. No one can compare to her.

"I missed you." Carol sat beside him. He felt their arms brushed each other.  
'I missed you too.' He wanted to say that, but he decided to keep his cool. Carol is so good at keeping him warm and cozy inside. She always knew what would make him soft. He didn't chose to be soft and gentle to her, but the way she looks to him, and the way she smiles at him, he could not help but be relaxed and comforted, and do the same to her as well. It's just different. When he's with her, the world seems to slow down and everything around them just fades away instantly, leaving the two of them together.  
He glanced at Carol who was watching the group with the smile she always wore. She's so beautiful.

"Thought you'd be with your boyfriend." Daryl looked down. He didn't want to know what that asshole was to Carol. He wanted to rewind the time Asskicker was sick. He almost blamed asskicker, but he decided not to. She's just a baby, so he blamed himself for not killing that asshole.  
Carol laughed. He was startled.  
"What's funny?" Daryl blushed.

"Th- y-" Carol was laughing so hard she cannot find the right words, which made Daryl laughed. Then they both laughed.

"I'm..I'm sorry.." Carol wiped the tears in her eyes from laughing. "Daryl, he's not my boyfriend. He's my boss!" Carol laughed again but she stopped as soon as she saw Daryl's serious, interested face.

"And?" Daryl stared at Carol. He looked at her in the eyes which made Carol blush and look down. Why does he look at her like that? Like.. something she can't explain. "He has family, wife, kids and we're friends. That's just it." Carol smiled at Daryl.

Daryl sighed. "But they're dead."

"Yeah.. he told me." Carol looked down at her boots. There was a moment of silence between them. Daryl felt nervous, he didn't know what to do when Carol was beside him. With him. It was just as if he wanted the time to stop and capture the moment with her, but in reality, time moves fast and it goes on and on. He took a deep breath.

Daryl looked at her. She was really beautiful. He can't take his eyes off her. "Hey, wer'd ya get that outfit?" He's been meaning to ask her, the moment he saw her. Daryl stared st her again.

"Oh this? Glenn. He brought some for all of us." Carol smiled at him. "He told me he just got them clothes, didn't even looked. He's amazing, isn't he?"

"No. You are." Daryl looked at her for one last time then he stood up and walked away. Yeah, she's amazing, not Glenn. He didn't realize that Carol was fashionable. She took the time to mix match the clothes Glenn brought from the supply run. She's got taste.

Carol blushed. She was surprised at what she just heard. What does he mean? What's with this heartbeat? It's moving so fast, she almost can't breathe. She felt her ears burning. Carol stood up but before he could follow Daryl,

"Ms. Carol!" Matthew called out.

Matthew approached Carol with a smile. He looks at her with interest.

"Glad to see you again, you know that?" Matt smiled at her.

"I've heard that a thousand times." Carol smiled but she wasn't looking at Matthew, she was looking at Daryl opening the door and goes outside, to the inside prison yard.

"I dislike 'im." Matthew said.

"I don't." Carol smiled again and goes to the 'kitchen' cellblock. Matthew followed her as she sat at the table.

"Why? He's almost got me killed." Matthew frowned at her.

"Really?" Carol was not surprised, but she let out the 'really', in a tone like she was surprised at all. Matthew is a high standard person. She clearly knew that Matt hates people like Daryl Dixon. Matthew is the kind of person that's neat, loves golf, gambling, red wines, and loves to shoot. He knows how to hunt deers and such. He's technically a rich person.

"Yeah.. he has that crossbow pointing at my head, asking my name.. what am I doing there.. he's so angry." Matthew chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Carol asked in confusion.

"Well.. it looks like I've got some competition here." Matthew winked at her.

Rick entered the 'nursery' cell and sat beside Beth who was bouncing Judith softly in her arms. Beth smiled at Rick then she hums a song to get Judith sleeping. Rick looked at her carefully then he took a deep breath.

"Beth.. it's been a year since Lori died. I think I've moved on about it. I never really thought about her that much.. I mean, of course I cared for her but.. it's a bit off.. when she defended Shane, looked for him and-"

Beth pressed her fingers against Rick's lips.  
"I know.. I'm here for you Rick.. I'll wait.." Beth gave him a warm smile with her soft pink lips and kissed his forehead which made Rick blink a few times but then he formed a smile.

"You up for hunting?" Matthew approached Daryl who was leaning against the side of the truck with his crossbow slung on his shoulder, looking out the prison yard, watching walkers stroll outside the fence. Daryl ignored asshole. He didn't want to talk to him and he didn't even want asshole near him. Matthew stood at the back of the truck and looked down at Daryl.

"Heard from Ms. Carol you love hunting. I hunt with my dad, before this happened. He teached me how to shoot and set up snares for the quickest animals in the woods. He even told me to watch out for rednecks-"

"Hey asshole! Shut up!" Daryl interrupted him. His voice is so annoying, and it's too loud it looked like he swallowed a microphone. Daryl hissed and clicked his tongue. If he wanted someone to accompany him right now, it's surely not this asshole. It's Carol.

"I have a name. It's Matthew! Matthew Cartwright."

"Thought your name was 'asshole.' Daryl muttered and before he could walk away,

"What's that?" Matthew jumped from the truck and walked to Daryl.

"I'mma take a leak, you wanna come?" Daryl spoke the words slowly. He thought that Matthew doesn't understand english. It was as if he's talking to an alien, just landed from the outer space.

Matthew backed away, "I'm sorry. I'll go inside now." Matthew jogged towards the building of the prison and went inside.

"Yeah.. you do that!" Daryl growled. "Asshole." He walked beside the prison where the grass was taller and where there was no sign of the dead and the living. He unzips his pants as he takes a leak.  
As soon as he finished, he walked towards the prison and went inside.


	3. Dinner Time

"So... it's okay?" Beth looked at Carol nervously. She wanted to cook dinner and she asked Carol to teach her. She took hours of learning. It was really hard because they really didn't have the right and exact ingredients to cook.  
Carol slurped the soup and gave a smile to Beth.

"It's good." Carol winked and giggled.

"Oh thank God!" Beth gave a loud sigh of relief and went up to Carol and hugged her tight.  
"thought I was never gonna learn." Beth looked up at Carol and smiled at her. Carol looked at Beth's eyes. They were just like Sophia's. She wondered if Sophia would've gotten this taller if she lived. As soon as she felt tears threatening to get out of her eyes, she gently pulled away from Beth's hug and gave her a kiss on the head.

"You okay?" Asked Beth who was worried.

"Yeah. Let's just go and finish cooking." She smiled.

"Okay." Beth nodded and smiled as they got up.

"Thanks." Daryl placed the soup on the concrete railing of the watchtower. He looked at her then he averted his gaze as soon as he saw her smiling at him. He felt nervous.

"You sure you really don't want to eat with us?" Carol walked closer to him and pressed his arms. Daryl flinched and Carol could see that. It wasn't that he did not like Carol touch him. He just felt elecricity. Magnet. It's like he didn't want Carol to let go so he could pull her closer to him. He could not explain the feeling.

Carol backed away. "I'm sorry.. shouldn't have done that." She faked a smile and turned around. She started to walk away but Daryl grabbed her wrist. He was shaking.

Shit. His body just moved on its own. Carol could feel his hands shaking. She turned to look at him and she raised her eyebrows.

"I... I was just-" Daryl stuttered. He looked down at his shaking hands holding Carol's wrist and immediately lets go of her. He turned to look at the walkers outside the prison fence, he took up his crossbow which was propped at the door near Carol. He glanced at her to find she was smiling at him. He quickly turned around again to face the walkers then he shot at a walker making it's way through the fence. It was just one. Dammit. What a waste of arrow. Shit. Just because of his hand shaking? Fuck it. Hell, he would loot the arrow from that dead walker first thing in the mornin'. He heard Carol giggle then he turned to look at her. The crossbow slung on his shoulder. He blushed. Embarrassing.

"'S funny?" Daryl sat down.

"You're shaking Daryl.. and why is that?" asked Carol teasingly.

"Am not." Daryl looked down and started to play with the threads on the hole of his jeans. He couldn't look at Carol. Whenever he looked at her, he can't even explain why his heart beats fast and his stomach- what's wrong with his stomach? He sighed.

"Well.. okay mister. But hey, don't forget to eat." Carol giggled and knelt infront of him then gave him the soup which was now cold. Daryl looked up at her and took the soup. She really cares for him, and she cared for the others well too. They were strangers but Carol still handled them well enough.

He remembered the time when he was shot on the head by Andrea. Carol was there. At his room. Gave him food. Kissed him.  
He also remembered the time when they got to the prison. It was the first day. He was on watch while everybody sat on the campfire. She went to him and gave him food. She knew he would not eat that time, so she took the opportunity. She hit two birds in one stone. Give him food. Show to him that she cares for him. He didn't know what to do if he hadn't met Carol. All she is, every bit of her- she doesn't know what effect she can have on everyone. On him.

Carol waved at Daryl, "you still there?"

"Y-yeah.. I'm here, Carol.." Daryl blushed. Carol's face was so close to him. He looked down.  
Carol kissed his forehead then gave him a warm smile. She stood up and walked away. She gently closed the door from the watchtower. She smiled as she looked up to the watchtower where Daryl was, then went to the cell block.  
Daryl peered from the window at the watchtower and watched Carol as she got inside the cell block. He smiled. Carol. Carol was all he could think about. He sat down, took the soup, and started eating.

Carol placed her bowl of soup into the sink, "I'm done." She smiled, thinking about Daryl. He looked cute when he was shaking, stuttering even. She really could not help thinking about Daryl. She didn't know what to do if she hadn't met Daryl. All this time, she owes him many things. Daryl is a man of honor. Daryl Dixon..

"..you? I didn't even know." Matthew chuckled. She startled. He was beside her all along. She didn't know. Her mind was just full of Daryl Dixon.

"Come again?" was all she could ask Matthew. She looked at Matthew trying to focus herself on him.

"Well.. um.. I didn't even know that Daryl taught you how to shoot, and that you can handle yourself well on a fight." Matthew smiled at her. He can see that Carol was physically here, but her thoughts are miles away. He can't reach her.  
Matthew sighed.

"Yeah he did. I have a great teacher." She giggled but then she decided to focus on her chore; washing the dishes. She knew that if she thought about Daryl, she will be distracted. So she started washing the dishes infront of her.

"So.., uhm-.. I just wanna ask, you wanna go hunting with me tomorrow?" asked Matthew.

Carol looked up and saw Matthew smiling and waiting for her answer.

"I'm sorry. I'm busy." Carol continued to wash.

"We'll wake up early. We might get something fresh for breakfast." Matthew smiled at her. He knew that he was gonna convince her with that kind of phrase. Something fresh. Breakfast. Carol could not help but smile at the thought, but she already knew that Daryl takes care of it, when they wanted something fresh for lunch or breakfast. She shook her head.

"Sorry. Daryl's incharge of that." She smiled.

"Hey, cmon! Just once. You know it'll be fun." Matthew pleaded. He knelt down, just as if he was proposing to her.

"Matthew Cartwright!" She was shocked.

"Please Ms. Carol! Please.." Matthew pleaded like his whole life depended on it.  
"I'll even teach you snares." Matthew smiled.

Carol sighed. If she would go hunting, she wants to do it with Daryl. She was annoyed. Carol took a deep breath.

"Okay!.. okay.." She sighed. "Just let go of me, please? I've got better things to do."

"Yes! Thanks." Matthew kissed her cheek then jogged away.


	4. Silence

*Pshiiik!* Daryl took the arrow from the dead walker's head that he shot last night, he looked at it carefully. "Damn. Arrow's broken.." he muttered. He shoved the walker by his feet and turned it upside down. "Arrow went through its fuckin' head." Daryl spat at the walker then moved on into the forest. He wanted to have something fresh for breakfast. A racoon, a possum, or a squirrel, might as well have a deer. As He walked through the forest, he noticed that it's foggy, and that he can't actually see anything, he might be up so early maybe 3 in the morning. He stopped by a tree and reloaded his crossbow but he suddenly heard a rustle in the nearby tree. He immediately hid behind a tree and pointed the crossbow from the corner. He can't see a thing. Shit. When he heard the rustle again, he fired his crossbow and heard a squeak.

"And that's how you do it!" Matthew chuckled. They walked towards to the now dead racoon.

"That wasn't so hard." Carol smiled and knelt to look at the raccoon they just shot on sight. Matthew gave her a knives and shurikens for a weapon and Matthew himself just got snares and a dagger so that they could not attract walkers or wake the prison up.  
Carol looted the knife from the raccoon's head and wiped its blood on the grass.

"Yeah. You've done a great job. We got ourselves 4 squirrels and one raccoon, thanks to you." Matthew smiled at her.

"Yeah. You did a great job too. Thanks for giving me this knives and shurikens. It sure is easy to use." Carol smiled as she stood up.

"No problem. Keep it. It's good that I took it last time when I saw a gun shop. It suits you." Matthew winked at her.

"Yeah.. might be my weapon." Carol smiled.

They continued onward the forest. The prison was surely out of their sight. They could tell that they've walked and hunted for hours now. There were few walkers they met through the forest but it was nothing they couldn't handle. They were quiet for a long time, all you could hear was their footsteps on the dry leaves scattered all around, and the birds chirping, until Matthew spoke,

"So.. you and Ed, did you really want a divorce?"

Carol sighed. Of all the topic he could think of, it'll be Ed? Idiot. Does he even know that she doesn't care about Ed anymore? She even prayed for Ed's death, but she knew it was wrong. Being with Ed, she might as well die.

"Yeah. Why not? Our marriage- if it is called a 'marriage' didn't just work out." She pursed her lips. She doesn't want to talk about Ed anymore.

"I'm sorry.. should-be been there for you.." Matthew stopped and looked at her. He took her arms. Carol looked at him, confused. Then she backed away. "You had a wife back then, Matthew... and you were my boss. There's no way you-"

"We were filing the papers for divorce, then this happened.. this.. thing, zombies."

"They're walkers. We call them walkers." Carol sighed then gently pushed away Matthew's hand from her. She took a deep breath. She might as well spill everything about her and Ed to Matthew so that he would just shut up.  
"..And it was my choice to be with Ed. I thought it went well, the day at the prom, he was my date. We, you know.. got carried away by our feelings. Then, after many months.. I told him I was pregnant,.. I remember his face, totally shocked, like he was looking at the thing he disliked most. So scared and angry.. he disappeared.. he avoided me for a year.. he came back to me,.. said he was going to be responsible for the baby. Didn't know him too well. But I took the chance, 'cause the guy wanted to be responsible right? But.. when Sophia came to this world.. I remember I was in the hospital..-" Carol started to cry. She could not take it anymore, but she has to let go and move on. "I was in the hospital..- I- lifted my little baby Sophia.. I smiled at him then saw his face.. Anger.. H-hatred. Death.. he moved closer to me and shook his head then.. then.. he-he slapped my face.. I-.. Sophia cried.." Carol stood straight and wiped her tears away. This is no time to be crying. Sophia's gone. Ed's gone. She took a deep breath and smiled. She looked at Matthew who was also crying. Matthew looked at her then moved closer to her.

"But then again.. I found someone.. someone to be with for the rest of my life." She continued and looked towards where the prison was. Daryl. Daryl Dixon. Daryl Dixon.. She'll be, Carol Dixon. She smiled at the thought. It's cute. She looked back at Matthew who was smiling at her.

"I'll always be here for you.." Matthew stroked her cheek. Carol was surprised. She backed away then raised her eyebrows which made Matthew laugh. Carol shook her head,

"Hey. Let's split up, I wanna do this hunting alone." Carol said with a smile.

"You sure? Hmm.. well okay, just don't go to far.", Matthew kissed her cheek then walked away. What the hell? A kiss on the cheek? Why would he do that? Crazy. She sighed then walked towards the opposite direction of where Matthew went.

Daryl looked at the trees. There's no wind. He could hear the birds chirping, talking must be far away from the prison. He continued walking. He swore he was in the woods for almost like an hour now. But the sun woke up slowly this day. He has 6 squirrels. Not to many, but not so few. Maybe he should stop hunting now. He sighed and sat down near a large tree. He placed down the squirrels near him and he started to skin them. He sniffed the squirrels. Good. Delicious. As he was skinning the squirrel, He saw the dry leaves on the ground. Footprints. Maybe a walker. He stood up and tied the squirrels onto his waist by a string. He sniffed. Salty. Water. Creek. Not too far. He could use a drink. He walked towards the not so far away creek.

Carol grinned. The water's warm and cold. Neutral. She wiggled her toes in the water, and the smallest of the fishes, backed away from her. She could be here all day. She smiled and let out a moan as she sat at a bedrock. It's so refreshing. She cupped her hands to the water and almost drank it, when she heard a rustle at the nearby bushes. She quietly and slowly stood up. She sprinted towards the tree near by where she rested. She saw a bush near it then crouched down. She took a deep breath then peered from the bushes.

A deer. Daryl could see the creek. The deer is drinking water from the proned behind the bushes. He squinted his eyes as he looked through the hole from the bushes. A rustle. The deer has its back on him now. It's not looking at him. It's looking at something else. The bushes infront of it. It's alarmed. Maybe it's a deer stood still, twitching it's ears.

Carol was panting. It's making her nervous. It's big black eyes are looking right at her. She should kill it. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Daryl crouched slowly and quietly. He reloaded his crossbow quietly and closed his eyes. He should kill it.

...

SPLASH.


	5. Stay strong

**Hey Guys! :D sorry for the late update. _ My brothers are always using the computer, can't have my turn. :))**

**Anyway, thanks keeping track of the story. :D thanks for the support! :D**

**Happy Reading~! :3**

**CARYL MCREEDUS FOREVER! \m/**

* * *

The deer fell right before Daryl's eyes. It fell right at its spot. The blood from the deer started to flow at the creek.

Carol hid quickly under the bush as soon as she saw there was an arrow on it's body. And her shuriken, at its eye.

Why was there a shuriken? He can't explain. He was nervous. Shaking. The one who threw the shuriken right in its eye must be damn professional.  
He reloaded his crossbow.

She panted. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Daryl quickly stood up, the crossbow loaded. He decided to call out to who it was instead of firing.

"Who's there?!' Carol shouted.

What? It's Carol's voice. It can't be. He must be imagining it. He shook his head.

Carol quickly stood up as soon as she didn't hear a response and threw the shuriken.

Daryl dodged the shuriken which tapped a tree, just behind him. He was panting. That was close.

"Daryl!" Carol was shocked. She didn't knew it was Daryl. It's an . She ran towards Daryl then lifted her legs to hug him. Her legs was lifted up to his chest. Daryl held her legs so that they would not fall, but Daryl failed. As soon as Carol wrapped her arms tightly onto Daryl, he wobbled and they fell to the ground, Carol, still on top of him. They were panting heavily.

"Fuck." He was hurt by the landing. A rock hit his back. He smirked. Daryl looked at Carol who was looking down at him with her worried eyes. Her eyes. Her grey eyes is shining. Carol was were exchanging breaths. Very warm.

"If you're gonna kill me, a shuriken won't do any good." Daryl smirked to lighten her up. Carol laughed nervously, she started to hug him tightly again. "oh god.." her voice was shaky. Daryl could tell she was ready to cry any moment, so he patted her back gently, "whoa whoa whoa.. easy.. easy.." he spoke softly.

"Not here." Maggie walked away from Carol's cell and walked towards Glenn.

"Daryl's not here either." Glenn grinned. They both went downstairs hand in hand.

"So? asked Rick. Rick was very worried of course.

Maggie and Glenn looked at each other then laughed.

Daryl gently pushed Carol, so he could see her face. Carol was in a sitting position on top of Daryl. Both her palms, on his chest. Daryl sighed. "Carol.." he whispered. A tear left Carol's shiny grey eyes and dripped onto Daryl's lips. He licked it, then he averted his gaze from Carol.

Carol punched Daryl's chest.  
"You should've told me it was you!" Carol cried again. She continued to punch him again.

"Punch harder," Daryl smirked.

"What?" asked Carol. She wiped her tears. Punch harder?

"If it'll calm you.. do it." Daryl looked at her in the eyes. He was serious. He would do anything just for her, even when it means hurting himself, or even getting himself killed. Carol stopped and sighed.

"I'm sorry.." Carol smiled sadly.

"Crybaby." He smirked. He poked Carol's waist which made her jump. "Found it." Daryl grinned.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Carol laughed then pinched his left ear.

"Ow Ow Ow! Hey stop!" Carol stood up and pulled him up as she pinched Daryl's ears. Finally, when Daryl's ear got red, Carol let go and she bursts out laughing.

"Yeah? You like that?" Daryl nodded. He grabbed Carol into the creek then kicked a water up to her face.

"Oh m-!" Carol's mouth dropped open. She was totally wet. She glared at Daryl.

"Hey, needed to do th-" a water splashed onto Daryl. He smiled as he looked up to Carol, laughing. Atleast she's happy. He didn't know what he would do if Carol still cried. He would panic of course.  
Whenever Carol laughs, it made his heart beat faster. He would want to make Carol smile. Make her laugh. And most of all, feel his love? Love? He doesn't know anything about it. How? What is love?

As soon as Carol stopped laughing Daryl walked over the deer they just killed to clear his thoughts. "This is nice. " Daryl muttered. He looked carefully at the deer. lt's healthy. But it must be very hungry. He took Carol's shuriken from the eye.

Carol looked over at Daryl then crouched next to him. "Do you think we can carry it to the prison?"

"Nah.. maybe not." Daryl could carry it to the prison, but he knew that Carol would want to carry it too and it would make her tired. And she needed dry clothes, and fast. It's cold and she may get a fever on her wet clothes. It's his fault, sighed. Daryl felt that his clothes were just damp. So he took off his jacket and handed it to Carol without looking at her.

"What's this?" Asked Carol in confusion as she stood up.

"A jacket." Daryl stood up and gently shoved the jacket to Carol which she took.

"What am I gonna do with it?" Carol asked again. Why is Daryl giving her his jacket?

"You eat it?" Daryl sighed. She's so clueless. Her upper body is wet and her undergarments were showing.  
He dared not to look at her.

"Wear it." He demanded and walked towards the tree were Carol's shuriken was tapped. He took the shuriken from the tree and glanced at Carol who was wearing his jacket.

"Kinda big, don't you think?" Carol giggled and flapped her hands so the sleeves were like wings, flapping. Daryl chuckled and she smiled at Daryl and he quickly averted his gaze. "Let's go." Daryl murmured and quickly passed by Carol, with a glance he saw her bit her lower lip while smiling, he heard her follow him by the sound of the crackling dry leaves beneath her steps.

"She still not here?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah.. we didn't know you were with them.", said Beth while cradling Judith.

"Them?" Matthew was confused. It was just Carol and him right? No one else. Just Carol and-. Matthew looked up at the stairs. "Dixon.." he mumbled then went outside the cellblock.

Carol followed Daryl quietly. Her hands on her knife in case something happened, When suddenly , a walker approached her back. Daryl quickly turned to kill the walker but he saw her swung the knife on its neck and blood splattered on her shirt. Leaving the walker, headless.  
He took a deep breath and nodded at Carol who paced behind him. "You're gettin' good." Daryl smirked.

"Yeah. I am." Carol winked at Daryl and giggled.

"Is that them?" Rick said, a rifle slung on his shoulder. He squinted his eyes as he carefully looked through the fence and saw Matthew running towards the gate. Rick sighed and looked back to Beth who was with Judith, "it's them. Let's go back inside." Beth nodded and the two of them went back to the cellblock.

"Carol!" Matthew called out as he opened the gate. Carol and Daryl jogged towards the gate and finally they were inside the 'safe' prison.

"Oh Carol.." Matthew quickly pulled Carol towards him and hugged her tightly.

"Whoa!" Carol's eyes grew wide.

Matthew pulled away and his face was worried sick, "what happened? There's blood on your shirt.. I've been looking for you.. I thought you went to the prison already.."

"I-I'm fine.. I killed a walker.. don't worry.. I have Daryl." Carol glanced at Daryl who was looking down at the ground but Matthew quickly pulled her for a tight hug again.

Daryl could not stand to see them. He felt something shut down. His jaw tightened and he was panting heavily. His fists was balled. His nails cut through his palms, making it bleed slightly. He tried to shook his head harshly, but the feeling was there. He felt sudden emotions. And anger conquered him. His heart pounded heavily. As soon as he saw Carol smile at him, his anger lessened. He felt his heart calming down. Of course, he would not do something which Carol will not like. Infront of her ofcourse. But, he'll deal with it when Matthew's alone. He shook his head and glared at Matthew. He walked away and went towards the cellblock.

Matthew saw Daryl walk away and Carol jogged to the cellblock which made her go first before Daryl. He took a deep breath and shouted "Hey Dixon! Tha-"

Before Matthew could continue his sentence, without looking back, Daryl raised his middle finger up high and slowly pointed it harshly to the ground. Which meant,

'You're going down, asshole.'

Matthew was surprised. He saw Carol went inside the cellblock, followed by Daryl. He smirked, "thought so.." and walked towards the cellblock.


	6. Shut

Carol turned left and right on her bed. She can't sleep. She can't stop thinking about Daryl, how they've been together at the woods. Sure, it was awkward, but she felt something, something Daryl must've felt too. She hoped. It was magnetic. It's fate. For them to stumble upon each other at the woods. God wills it. Well, maybe Daryl doesn't care about it. He's just.. cold as ice. She sighed and closed her eyes. She reminisces on Daryl, under him, while she was sitting at him. His eyes, electric blue, looked at her with content.. with.. with another thing she can't explain. She wished she knew it but it's awkward to ask him about it, and she knows that Daryl will just walk away from it. Carol tried to close her eyes and get back to sleep.

Outside her cell, through the darkness, at the perch, lies Daryl Dixon. His eyes were fixated at her cell. He can't stop thinking about Carol, how they've been together at the woods. Sure, it was awkward but he felt something, something Carol must've felt too. It was magnetic. It's fate. For them to stumble upon each other at the woods. God wills it. He turned to the right, facing his crossbow. He remembered Carol leaped onto him like they didn't see each other for years. Like she missed him. And of course, he missed her, a lot. Why? What's this feeling? He felt a knot in his stomach as he thinks about her. Carol. He stared into his crossbow. He remembered Matthew. How he hugged her tightly, like it was on purpose that he should witness every word and every move Matthew gave Carol. He clenched his jaw at the thought of it and balled his fists tightly. He punched the floor which echoed in the cellblock. If he wants a competition, then so be it. Daryl closed his eyes and grunted his way to sleep.

"So, it's Maggie, Carol, Glenn, Daryl.. and Matthew." Beth had her arms on her waist and sighed. "Be car-"

"So ya the first lady now?" Daryl smirked. Carol glanced at him and shook her head. Daryl mouthed 'what?' to Carol and smirked.

Beth rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sorry if Rick is sick. He told me to tell y'all that you five are gonna go on a supply run." Beth took out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Here's the things you have to look for.." Beth gave the paper to Carol and wiped her palms on her pants. Carol nodded and so is Maggie. Glenn, Maggie and Daryl exited the cellblock to pack up the things they need for the run. Carol walked closer to Beth and hugged her, "you know he didn't mean it.." Carol whispered. Beth smiled, "yeah.. he's just troubled, I think. Be careful out there.." Carol nodded. Beth pulled away and nodded at Carol. She headed upstairs as Carol left the cellblock.

"Glenn, Matt, with me. Maggie, Carol... the retail store.", Daryl nodded and the group went separate ways. The sun was scorching hot as they walked through the empty 'small' town (like a commercial building). The walkers were few and they didn't waste their strength to kill those walkers who seemed to not care about them. Carol and Maggie went straight to the small retail store near their vehicles. Carol sighed, it was no challenge. They walked freely around the store and picked what they needed. They didn't get enough though, they just got small packs of feminine hygiene, 2 packs of toilet paper and canned tunas. But at least they got some, right? Carol stared at the door near the cashier. It was locked. She looked back at Maggie and saw her waiting for her to open it. So she kicked the door 3 times and busted the door open.

As soon as Daryl slammed the door open, Glenn and Matthew quickly went inside the pharmacy. They pointed their guns everywhere, ready to fire anytime, but as soon as they searched everywhere, there was nothing to shoot at. Daryl passed between the two and picked what medicines they needed.

"I'll keep watch outside." Glenn said and went out the pharmacy. Matthew sighed as he looked at Daryl picking items roughly making the other bottle of medicines drop to the floor. It was really obvious Daryl did not like being left alone with him. Matthew looked down at the floor and up to Daryl.

"I like her." Matthew said.

Daryl stopped for a moment and turned his face slightly to show the side of his face and then he continued to search for the medicines they needed. Matthew sighed,

"You're her friend? Well.. I mean, it's not a problem if I.. steal her right?" Matthew raised his eyebrows as soon as Daryl turned to him.

Daryl could not take his thoughts away from what he just heard. Steal? away from him? He felt his heart pounded harshly. His eyes were venomous as he looked at Matthew. He had his fists balled, and his jaw, clenched. His mind began shutting down. He can feel heat within him. Fire, like hell. As he took a step forward, the bottle of pills cracked open beneath his foot. The pills were gone to dust. Matthew gulped and continued,

"I mean, she's not with so-" Daryl interrupted him with his uppercut punch. Matthew fell right at the window which made it shatter. He growled as he saw Daryl turn around.

Daryl almost went to the shelves he's been looting from, when suddenly a pair of huge arms came from behind, closing around his throat in a choke-hold. Daryl gasped violently. He grabbed Matthew's wrist, but the arms didn't budge, they were thick as tree-trunks.

Daryl forced all his weight against Matthew and drove him back into the window, which made Matthew growl in pain.

Glenn heard the glass shatters and he quickly went inside, panic in his face. As soon as he saw Daryl and Matthew, 'killing' each other, he murmured "shit.." and quickly ran towards where Maggie and Carol was.

Matthew didn't let his grip on Daryl let loose. Daryl head-butt Matthew which made both men fall to the floor.

Daryl took the opportunity to pin down Matthew to the floor and he rained down punches to the man's face. Left, right, left, right-Daryl punneled him with brutal fists. The blows knocked some teeth out as blood splattered on his mouth onto Daryl's clothes.

In a concussed daze, Matthew drove a hard knee into Daryl's thigh, stopping the beating, he followed it with a head-butt that sent Daryl reeling onto his back.

Then he pounced on top of Daryl and punched his face. Blood splattered onto his shirt. Daryl grabbed the back of his neck and slammed it to the floor near him, with shattered glasses. Daryl quickly pinned him down and took his shotgun. Daryl was ready-hammering his face with the heel of the shotgun until he heard boxes fell down. He turned to look at the door and saw Carol standing, her hands on her mouth as she shook her head, then ran away.


	7. Fear

As soon as Carol busted the door open, Maggie squeaked. Her heart pounded violently and turned to look at Maggie who was grinning at her. Maggie ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I thought something happened!" Carol laughed.

"Yeah! This happened!" Maggie pulled away and pointed to the storage room, busted open. Maggie looked at the shelves and saw boxes labeled; toilettries, Chips, Medicines and many more, unopened. "Store manager must've prepared for all of this.. didn't have the time to go back to his store." Maggie looked back at Carol. Carol smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Carol spread her arms wide then giggled.

Maggie sat at the corner watching Carol pack the things they just got. "Good thing our vehicles just 'round the corner." Carol giggled.

"Yeah.." Maggie stood up while looking at Carol, she's bright and shining. Maggie stood beside her and helped her pack the things.

"He likes you." Maggie smiled at her.

"Who-what?" Carol's eyes grew wide and she laughed.

"He likes you. That Daryl." Maggie giggled and poked Carol's waist which made her jump.

"Heeeey! He doesn't! I don't see it! And plus, he's rough and cold." Carol grinned at Maggie. Maggie raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really? Well to us, but to you, he's diff'rent when he's with you!" Maggie wanted to convince Carol.

"Nah. Not buyin' it." Carol sticked out her tongue.

"Yeah? Well, how did your date with him yesterday go? Good?" Maggie teased.

"It's not a date! Daryl.. just did his routinary hunting. You're a teenage gossip, Maggie!" Carol laughed.

"I am not. But really.. I can see it. WE can see it.." Maggie smiled at carol and touched Carol's hand affirmingly. Carol smiled sadly. How? She can't see any hint from Daryl. She sighed. "I hope that were true.. it's just that.."

"Just what?" Asked Maggie.

"I mean.., will he accept me just like how I have accepted him?.. maybe he cares for me.. but that's just it. No love. No further feelings. Just.. a friend." She felt tears in her eyes. "Maggie, I'm scared.. what if he knew about my feelings? I can't live with him avoiding me.. it's painful.. I don't want that.."

Maggie pulled Carol closer to her and hugged her tightly. Maggie felt her shirt become wet from Carol's tears. She patted her back and shush her softly. "You don't know what he might feel too Carol.. be positive.. you just need to hear it from him.. not you. But him." Maggie pushed Carol gently so she could see her. She lifted her chin up and whispered, "chin up, you're beautiful." Maggie smiled and so is Carol.

Carol and Maggie jumped out of surprise when they heard a loud thud at the door. Maggie looked at it and saw Glenn on the floor, Maggie quickly helped him up, "what happened to you?"

"Running. I tripped." Glenn said. Embarassed.

Carol approached them and asked, "why were you running? Were you with Daryl and Matt?"  
Glenn sighed. "They're.. having conflict.. I think. It's brutal. I didn't know what to do."

Carol gasped. She ran to where Daryl and Matthew was. She can't stop thinking. Thinking about Daryl. She felt sudden emotions, and worry rose up from the others. She ran and ran and suddenly she found the pharmacy. She opened the door and saw Daryl, pinning down Matthew. As soon as she saw Daryl, bloody, Angry, Venomous her weight fell at the boxes near her and she kept her balance. Daryl turned to look at the door, suddenly alerted by the fallen boxes, then he saw her. His grip with the shotgun, softening. She felt his eyes, hot, flaming with anger but it faded away as soon as he realized Carol was there. Carol raised her both palms to her mouth and shook her head then she ran away again. Away from them. Away from the frightening Daryl. She ran and saw Maggie few feet away from her, "Carol?" Worry in Maggie's eyes. She passed by Maggie and jogged towards the vehicles. She leaned at the car and she slipped down to the ground. Her eyes, blurry. Blurred from her tears. She didn't want to see Daryl like that. Like he was gonna kill. Like he was out of his mind. She knows Daryl is better than that. Daryl is a good-hearted person. She trembles as she cries. Her hands, on her mouth, trying to hide her shaky voice.

Daryl stood up, threw the shotgun away and looked down on Matthew. Looked at the violence he did. His face was unknown. Like it wasn't Matthew. Matthew breathed roughly and he shoved Daryl by his feet. Matthew stood up and wiped his bloody mouth on his collar shirt. Daryl and Matthew both glared at each other. "It's your fault." Matthew murmured.

"Wha'?" Daryl had his fists balled again. He moved closer to Matthew, "spit it out dumbass!" Daryl growled and shoved Matthew to the reception area.

"I said it's your fault!" Matthew yelled.

"Mine? It ain't my fault! It's yours! Y-you ain't stealin' 'er!"

"You're just her friend, Dixon, nothing else." Matthew smirked.

"Fuck you!" Daryl shoved him again and raised his balled fists to punch Matthew.

"Hey!" Maggie yelled at both men. She glared at them with her shotgun pointing at the two men. "If you both won't quit fightin' like babies, hell I'll finish both of you!"

Daryl grabbed Matthew from his collar and shoved him to the floor. Daryl looked at Maggie who was still pointing her shotgun at him. His nostrils flared.

"Don't you both care about Carol? She's fuckin' crying!" Maggie lowered her gun. Maggie looked at Matthew. She took a deep breath and picked up two bottle of pills from the floor near her.

"You don't deserve Carol!" She threw the first bottle of pills to Matthew.

"And hell, she doesn't deserve you, Daryl." She whispered roughly and threw the last bottle of pill on her hand to Daryl.

Daryl sat to the floor, exhausted, and held his head in his hands. His arms, rested on his raised knees. He wiped his eyes on the palm of his hands. He took a deep breath. Carol. There's no way she'll like him now. No way she'll accept him. All his so little efforts for Carol to like him, if she notices it, was gone. How could he get Carol back? How will he explain everything that's happened here? That it was not what she thinks it is. That it's just because Matthew the dumbass stupid asshole was gonna steal 'er away from him. Just when he heard it, his mind went blank. Almost blacked out. He just knew, that no one was gonna take that amazing woman away from him. No one was gonna touch her. Because she's his. Carol is his. Carol makes him feel loved. He doesn't know how she does it but she's good at making people feel cared and loved, most especially to him. To a worthless broken person like him. But she's fixed him. Fixed his heart. And everytime he saw her.. he knew.. knew in his heart that he wanted to fix her. Because that's what you do out of love. And that's it. This moment he realized how much he loves her. And that feeling will grow old and die with him. "Where is she?" he muttered, his head on his hands.

"Went off first.. told Glenn to drive her to the prison.." Maggie sighed.

Daryl quickly stood up and walked over to the door, but Matthew blocked his way.

"Move Asshole!" Daryl growled.

"You're not going anywhere, we're not done." Matthew glared at him.

"Fuck you!" Daryl shoved Matthew violently to the frame then he sprinted to where the vehicles are located.

Matthew grunted. He looked at Maggie. His body swayed like he was drunk. "Thought you told him he doesn't deserve Carol?" He said in between breaths.

Maggie smirked. "I was just kiddin'.. they're meant for each other." Matthew fell to the floor his shape like a star. He was worn-out. He took a deep breath and yelled, "Oh Fuck!"


	8. Pizzas

"Please Carol.. we should go now. Maggie says so.." Glenn sighed exasperatingly. She can't stop crying and they needed to go now. Carol wiped her tears and nodded. Carol stood up and so is Glenn. Carol sat at the passenger seat and looked out the window one more time. Looking for a figure she would not find. His figure. Glenn moved the clutch and looked at Carol one more time and began to push the gas pedal. Carol last looked at Daryl's motorbike parked infront of them. She sighed as they passed by it. They left the small town and drove at the highway to get back to the prison. Carol looked at the passing treeline. It was so fast it made her head ache. She massaged her eyebrows and glanced at Glenn. He was driving seriously. He glanced at Carol and smiled, "you okay now?"

"No. You're too fast. I think I'm gonna puke.."

"Oh. Sorry. Was a pizza man." Glenn moved the clutch downward which made the car go moderate. "You like pizzas?" He asked to brighten up the mood and not let the topic go to his reckless driving.

"Yeah. Of course." Carol made a small smile which made Glenn sigh a relief.

"What kind?"

"Hawaiian, Pepperoni and Vegetarian. Why you ask? You'll make me some?" Carol giggled.

Glenn laughed, "no. I deliver pizzas, not make them."

"Well, this the time we have this normal conversation about you. Glad to have it." Carol smiled at Glenn. She really didn't have much time to talk to Glenn. She's been busy taking care of the cooking and taking care of Judith. It's so fun to know about Maggie and Glenn. Young Love. She never thought Glenn would have a girlfriend and get engaged, not that he's not capable of having a girlfriend, maybe it's just because of his clumsiness. It's so nice that Maggie loved Glenn and Glenn loved Maggie. Wedding is waiting for them.

"You had a girlfriend before all of this?"

"Uhmm.. just one. But completely dumped me after a week, says she found some hunk." Glenn sighed.

"Bummer.." Carol giggled.

"Yeah.. but I was kind of happy when we broke up."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I really didn't want to go into a relationship.. and I felt like I was being used." Glenn sighed and glanced at Carol who was looking at him with her shiny grey eyes. She looks interested on his story so he went on,

"When the two of us ate lunch together, she'll always look at the popular guys' table and smile at them. And.. I think she hooked up with me, was because in our school, when you didn't have girlfriend or boyfriend, you're shit. But, that was fine by me.. didn't want to go with the trend. She insisted me to, says it will make her attractive and those guys will hook up on her. So I didn't care. Damn-shit." Glenn laughed and shook his head.

"But I know she regretted breakin' up with you." Carol smiled.

"You think so?" Glenn smiled victoriously.

"Yeah? 'cause you're a Chinaman. You a richman." Carol laughed.

"Yeah yeah.." Glenn rolled his eyes then laughed with pulled the car to a stop. "Wait here. Gonna pee." Carol nodded and looked out her window. She looked at the trees and the sky. It was clear. The cicadas were loud even at this hot afternoon. It was the only living creature she could hear. She opened the window and let the fresh air inside the car. She turned off the aircon and leaned down onto her seat. She wanted to doze off but she decided to wait for Glenn. She closed her eyes for a moment then she heard a familiar sound.. a motorbike.. his motorbike. She looked at the rearview mirror and saw him speeding towards the car. Towards her.  
She gasped and she looked for Glenn left and right.

As soon as Daryl saw the car, he sped up the motorbike to get to it. He can't see any figure. Where were they? He sped up more and the sound of his motorbike became louder. He squinted his eyes to look at the vehicle clearly. He was right. There was no sign of her. There was no sign of them. "Shit." He immediately turned off his motorbike a few feet away from the SUV and jumped off of it. He walked carefully, his crossbow pointed at the car. He did not want to think that they've been attacked. But his heart came pounding violently. Like it wanted to get out of his body. He held his breath. This the first time he prayed to God Carol and Glenn are safe. Not bitten. He was near the taillights of the SUV and it was blinking. On hazzard. He wiped-peered on the closed window at the passenger seat and saw it was empty. He opened the door to the passenger seat and looked at it for a moment. Where did Carol sit? His hands roamed at the passenger seat slowly. He felt heat. She wasn't gone long. He closed his eyes and imagined Carol with her new white tank top, skinny jeans and her newly looted brown boots. She was sitting with her knees up high to her chest. He opened his eyes and saw the mark of her boots on the seat. He slammed the door shut and banged the car's hood. As he banged the car's hood because of irritation he can't find Carol, he heard a light squeak at the front of the car. He walked infront of the car and saw her. Knees up high, her white tank top's right sleeve was down her shoulders, leaving it bare. Her hands were on her mouth but she gently placed it at the ground and scrubbed it softly. She was not looking at him. Her eyes were avoiding his gaze. Daryl slowly knelt infront of her and touched her bare shoulder gently which made Carol flinch and looked at him with her beautiful shiny grey eyes. Daryl cleared his throat and quickly put her sleeve back to her shoulder.

"Why ya hidin' from me?"

Carol closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at Daryl's electric blue eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows and whispered, "is being afraid a valid reason?"

"What?" Daryl shook his head and stood up. He paced back and forth. Afraid? Afraid of what? Afraid of him? Or afraid of that fucking asshole being beat up to death? He was at wits end. He growled and looked at Carol.

"What shit are ya talkin' about?!" He growled. Of course he didn't want Carol to be afraid of him, or even, he was afraid because he wasn't sure if it was right to think that Carol likes Matthew. It's wrong of course. Because it caused something in his heart. He heard something crack, his heart ..when he thought of it.

"I'm scared.." Carol watched Daryl pacing back and forth with his head down. He glanced at her and stopped.

"Ya like that prick?" Daryl growled.

It was clear that he didn't hear her. Carol stood up and crossed her arms, she waved her right hand, "excuse me?" Carol scoffed and slightly backed her head. What? What is he talking about?

"Ya ran away when ya saw him beaten up like a fuckin' dead fish!"

"It wasn't because of him Daryl.." Carol sighed and raised both her hands to calm him. Daryl shoved it.

"Fuck it! It says so in yer eyes!"

"What? Don't make this about him." Carol furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then why?!"

"I was afraid-"

"He'll die." Daryl interrupted and kicked the SUV's tire. He cursed many times. He glanced at Carol as he was pacing back and forth again.

"Daryl, I'm telling you it's not about him. Well, of course I was a bit worried when I saw him.. he's my friend, Daryl.." Carol explained. She did not want Daryl to think she likes Matthew. It was absurd. She watched Daryl as he spatted curses, insanely. He kicked and kicked the car, causing it to shake. Carol sighed and walked away from him. To the forest.

"Where do ya think you're goin'? We ain't done." Daryl growled and jogged to Carol who was leaving him. He grabbed her wrist and Carol turned to him.

"Cause you won't listen, I'll tell it to the birds." Carol raised her eyebrows and shook her head. She's had enough.

"If ya really like him, then fuck it! I don't care about you anyway!" Daryl growled and he noticed he was holding Carol so he let go shifted his weight, looking at her. His foot taps the ground impatiently. He looked at Carol closely and he saw tears. Fuck. She's crying. He shouldn't have said a lie. That he doesn't care about her.

"The hell, Daryl? What's wrong with you. Are you deaf? I don't like him and it's not about him! Don't act like a kid!"

"I ain't actin' like it."

"Yes, yes you are." Carol rolled her eyes and turned around to walk to the forest then she suddenly saw Glenn. "Glenn!" Carol called him then jogged towards Glenn leaving an angry Daryl.

Glenn jogged to Carol then lifted a bag of clothes. "Found this at a-" He was interrupted by Carol's not so painful slap. "You took so long. Let's go home." Glenn quickly took her wrist and glanced at Daryl who was watching them. His face were clearly angry. Glenn led Carol to the SUV and opened the passenger seat for her. Carol hopped in and closed the door. Eyes on the road.

Glenn sighed and turned to Daryl but he wasn't there. He heard his motorbike and saw him drive past them. Glenn shook his head and glanced at Carol. Tears in her lovely grey eyes.


	9. Fireflies

**Hi everyone!~ :D please continue to support my story. :D I'm having thoughts on making another one about them after this story. ^_^ please watch out for it! :))**

**Please leave a review! :D thanks a loooot! I LOVE YOU ALL! my readers keep my inspirations up. ^_^**

* * *

"There. All cleaned up. Now, I need both of you to cooperate with me by taking this painkillers, and I mean it." Hershel plumped the towel full of blood on a bucket of water, leaving the element, conquered by blood. He treated Matthew's wounds on his head. It was real damaged. He knew what happened 'cause Maggie told it to the group. Glenn too. He didn't know Daryl would go over to such extent. It was brutal. It was cruel, excruciating. A snake can resemble Daryl. He sighed. He wanted Daryl to go to Carol to tend his wounds but he said no. Hershel insisted 'cause he can't do with his own strength; treat both Matthew and Daryl, but all he got for a reply was a reject.

Hershel gave a pill to Matt who was lying down on a bedroll, while he gave one to a thumbnail-playing Daryl, sitting at the floor with his right knee high. Daryl glared at Matthew but he wasn't looking at Daryl. He's had enough fight. Maybe another time. Matt took the pill and drank water. He nodded at Hershel and went to sleep.

Hershel watched Daryl as he took the pill from him. Daryl tossed the pill to his mouth and crushed it with his teeth and swallowed it. Daryl noticed that Hershel was watching him the whole time.

"Do I look like a fuckin' T.V.?" Daryl rolled his eyes and chewed his thumbnail again.

Hershel sighed. "How is Carol?"

"Ask her yerself, santa."

"You should talk to her. It's not gonna cost you anything. You and Carol needs closure. It's your time to show to her that you care. Carol indeed cares for you."

Daryl quickly stood up, "ya ain't know nuthin', old man. So shut up." Daryl walked away from Hershel's 'clinic' cell and went downstairs. He regretted what he told Hershel. Hershel was just helping. He's been like that since Glenn made a link to Maggie, and Rick's mental shut-down. Hershel was always right, and it was really the time to show Carol how he really cares for her, that he sees her more than special. That he doesn't see anybody like that. But, how could he? After what he's done? Made her cry. He shook his head. Nope. He won't talk to her. Not yet. Daryl opened the cellblock door and it was dark. He looked up at the night sky and sighed, he glanced at the watch tower where he knew Carol was. She was on night shift. And he was too.

"Thank God I learned how to take care of babies now!" Beth laughed. She was with Carol. She was holding Judith, and she went to Carol outside, at the watch tower just to make Judith stop crying, but as she stepped inside the watch tower Judith fell asleep in her arms.

"Yeah. You're gettin' good!" Carol grinned. She propped down her rifle and sat down beside Beth. She watched Beth as she smiled down on the little baby. She was just like her when she first held Sophia. It was as if she did not want to let go of the baby. Because it was hers. Sophia. How gentle her body was, how fragile and soft. The way Judith looks at Beth was like Sophia looked at her when Sophia was just a baby. A smile here, and a touch there. Carol watched Judith and Beth as the moon lit their faces. She was watching hope, love and life. It will never fade. The love showed on Beth's face. Without thinking, Carol said,

"You're ready.." she smiled.

Beth looked at Carol and confusion was in her eyes, but as she looked at Carol, Beth knew what she meant. Carol saw the tears in Beth's eyes and she immediately hugged her. Beth hiccuped and Carol giggled as she heard her. "You know.. I never thought Rick would see me in a different way.. it's.. been a year since Lori died, and I hoped and waited.." Beth whispered as Judith and she were wrapped in Carol's arms.  
Carol kissed her head gently and looked at her in the eye,

"I'll pray for you. If you need any help, I'm here." Carol smiled and she formed tears in her eyes. It was like seeing her daughter be taken for a better life with a man. More like a marriage. Beth nodded, smiled and wiped the tears away. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and as the door to the watchtower opened, Carol and Beth quickly stood up and met each others' eyes and back to the door,

"Been lookin' for you." Rick smiled at Beth. Beth gave a warm smile and walked to him. Rick reached out his hand and Beth turned to look at Carol who was smiling. Beth mouthed a 'thank you' to Carol. Carol nodded then Beth slid to Rick's arms, then they disappeared.

Carol looked back at the window and took her rifle. She paced back and forth, holding her rifle, her eyes trained at the perimeter. She watched the walkers roam around with no food to eat. Luckily, they had rationed their foods for the group. Their group was small and that was better than feeding thousands. She watched as a walker approached another walker and stare at each other's eyes before passing by. She wondered if they can communicate. If they can feel each other's presence, or if they even have any feelings. She sighed and sat at the corner. The wall of the watchtower were to close to each other. She wondered if Daryl would keep watch. It was planned by Rick after they got into the prison. It's been every night that they were together at the watch tower. Laughing, chatting, talking about beverages, Doritos, Cheetos and places they've never been to. They talked about many things, and sometimes they would just look out at the window and watch the night sky. The crickets, talking, Daryl had said. The fireflies which passed by their naked eyes. Daryl had caught one and whispered something to it then let it go. She was curious to what he told the firefly. They were just normal friends, but now, they were nothing. She slid both her legs to the floor to rest, her back on the wall and the rifle on her lap. She rested her head at the wall and closed her eyes.

Daryl walked around grounds near the watch tower. He saw Rick and Beth earlier from the watch tower. They smiled at him and he just nodded. Now, he wasn't sure if he would keep watch with Carol. He was afraid she would walk away. And he didn't want to. Didn't want to keep watch with her. She would just look for Matthew, right? He sighed. He stared at the watch tower and he decided to be with her.

Daryl watched her sleep. It looks like she was having a sweet dream because of the smile formed on her face. The moon lit her. It was as if she was sparkling. A diamond. He looked at her body, head to toe. She wasn't thin anymore. Her body was fit. Thank God. If she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't survive physically. He smirked, because he was the one who advices her to eat more, so she would survive. Daryl sat at the opposite wall, mirroring Carol's posture. He gently tapped his foot with Carol's and he shivered. It was like they were connected even if it was only a touch. He smirked. He loved how he felt Carol. Felt her prescence. Felt her love. He always felt their connection. Daryl never took his eyes away from her. She's very beautiful. Very lovely. He sighed. He rested his head against the wall. He recalled their fight earlier. He promised himself he will not do anything to hurt her. But here he was, with her. He has hurt her more than twice but still she came back to him. Like nothing happened. He wanted Carol to know how much he cares for her. But he was skittish. He hated it. He wanted to express himself but he always ran like a wolf. He looked back at Carol. He stood up and knelt beside her. He touched her eye as if he was wiping a tear. He touched her bare shoulder, her sleeve down again. He kissed it gently, whispered, "I'm sorry.." then glanced at Carol. Still sleeping. He smirked. He stood up and walked away from the tower, leaving a sleeping innocent Carol.


	10. Boys' Night Out

**Hey readers! :)**

Have you tried listening to "Somewhere only we know by Keane"? :') it's a fit for Carol and Daryl. ^_^ I suggest you listen to it too. c:

I'm thinking of making a music video for the two of them. :)) hihi. thanks for all of your support! :D yeey!

HaPPy REading~~! (-^_^-)

* * *

"I got it! I got it!" Matthew striked down the walker who approached the group. Glenn ran towards the alley. He rested his head against the wall and checked his ammos, Daryl was beside him. Rick ran towards the opposite alley with Matthew.

Glenn panted violently. They went for a supply run on a place called Maple Street, miles away from the prison. They were dumbfounded. The horde made the group split up. They didn't know a horde of walkers would go through the place. It's been so long since they encountered a horde, and they thought that Maple Street was an uncommon place. The place swarmed with walkers, and they have nowhere to go. Their spot was clear enough, but it won't be later on. The walkers wandered around the place longer than they expected. Some were eating animal corpses and others just went through the place, not noticing the group just round by the block.

Rick looked at Matthew. He signaled him to verify if the other block opposite of them was clear. Matthew nodded then stood up quickly, sprinted to the alley near the block where Rick had said. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes, he gripped his rifle tightly. He breathed violently, nervously. He glanced at the block, rifle pointed. He took a deep breath and signalled Rick; clear.

"Ain't seen Rick till we got here." said Daryl. He kicked the can infront of him and placed down his rucksack. They just got into a locked store behind the spot they were on, earlier. Glenn peered at the blinds of the window to see the outside and saw that the walkers ignored their vehicles parked in the middle of the street. He watched to see Rick and Matthew but they were still nowhere to be found. The hot sun blocked Glenn's view to the rooftop so he turned around and looked at the shelves. It was full of supplies. Daryl was looting and placed anything he got into his rucksack. Glenn took an eco bag just at the counter of the store and started looting too with a worried face.

"Here." Carol smiled and passed the diaper to Beth. Beth took it and started changing Judith's dirty diaper. "It's lunchttime and they haven't returned yet." Beth whispered. She was starting to worry because the group left at dawn. She knew that the place was far away, but she started to fear they will come back tomorrow and she didn't want that. She even told Rick to hurry back, but they're taking so long.

Carol looked at Beth and sighed. She was worried too, of course. She didn't know what happened to the group but she prayed for them. She knew she needed to be strong. It was always like this. Watching the group leave for a supply run, and after they left, you wanted them to come back again. To stay. To never leave. Earlier, she watched Daryl. He arranged his crossbow and knives, pistol, on his satchel. He stayed beside his motorbike, waiting for Glenn and Rick to say some things to their loved ones. But goodbye was not on the list. He played with his thumb nail again. She saw his stealing glances at her. She smiled sadly, looking down. She wanted to go to him. But something stopped her. Someone. Matthew. Matthew approached her with a smile and hugged her tightly, which she did not give back. She stood straight without any emotion, watched Daryl turn around, started his motorbike violently. Matthew whispered many things to her which she did not hear because all of her focused on the angry Daryl.  
Matthew kissed her cheek gently and turned around, walked towards the truck. She watched Daryl as he led the 2 vehicles outside the prison, to the highway.

"Carol?"

Carol jumped out of surprise and a bottle of milk fell to the floor. She laughed nervously and said, "Oh! Y-yeah. They'll be back. Soon. They're strong. Nothing's killed them yet." She smiled and picked up the bottle of milk from the floor.

As soon as Daryl picked up the can of coke from the floor, Glenn spoke up, "we should go and look for them. This horde won't end." He sighed and placed down the eco bag which was now full.

Daryl looked at him quizzically then smirked, "yeah. Unless ya got a death wish, you should'a look for 'em." He continued looting the store from here to there.

Glenn sighed and looked out the window. The horde was still there. Never ending.

Rick slammed the door open, then Matthew followed with a chainsaw in his hand, killing the walkers who lunge on him as he went in. He slammed the door shut then Rick threw him a rake which he caught and slid to the door. The walkers banged at the door and windows while the rake rattled. Both men panted heavily. They ran and killed for like hours. Wasn't even sure if Daryl and Glenn are safe. Matthew looked around and saw that they were in some kind of an apartment. Clothes were scattered on the floor, blood splattered at the wall, opened consoles and cabinets. It was very messy. Rick signalled Matthew to go to him and clear the upstairs. Matthew nodded and both of the men, quietly went upstairs, weapons ready. They opened the door upstairs.

Daryl opened the door at the back of the store and saw that it was clear of walkers. Daryl took the two big rucksacks and slung it on both his shoulders. He whistled at Glenn and he followed with both rucksacks on his shoulders too. "Heavy." said Glenn roughly.

"Ain't no time for complaints, China." Daryl said then moved  
hastily. As he hurried towards a corner, a walker came out of nowhere and lunged on him. He took the arrow from his crossbow and striked the walker's head repeatedly. Glenn just got there and helped Daryl up. "Move fast." Daryl grunted.

"Nothing we can get here. Except for pillows and those books. Might want to have something to read." Matthew said then placed down his own rucksack and started to get what he wanted. Rick watched him. He hesitated but then he asked, "you with Carol?" He really wanted to ask because he noticed Daryl has avoided Carol, and vice versa. Matthew stopped and looked at him, smiling, "I want to."

Rick cleared his throat, "I think she's with Daryl." Of course he wanted Daryl for Carol.

"Yeah. I noticed something between them, but.. I'll get rid of it immediately." Matthew smirked. "It's still blooming. Not yet a flower." He stood up, took his rucksack and passed by Rick. Rick sighed and followed him. The guy is dangerous, and he wanted to warn Daryl.

"Yes! Yes!" Glenn laughed. The Maple Street was now clear of walkers. The horde went through the opposite to where the prison is. Daryl quickly went to the car then honked the horn.

Rick and Matthew jumped out of shock then met each others' eyes and quickly went down. Both men ran towards the vehicles and saw Daryl and Glenn. Matthew nodded at Glenn and lastly at Daryl. Daryl turned around and went to his motorbike.

"Whoa. That's alotta bag." Rick smiled.

"Yeah. We even got cds and dvds, we got a player, and uh... more supplies of course. Didn't want to leave the rest there.." Glenn smiled then placed the rucksacks onto the SUV's trunk.

"Good job." Rick nodded.

"Yeah man." Glenn smiled and hopped to the passenger seat. "We-"

"Goin' now?" Matthew shouted from the truck.

"Wait." Rick said.

Before they go back to the prison, Rick turned to look at Daryl. He was waiting on his motorbike. Eyes on the road. Rick sighed and walked towards Daryl.

As soon as Daryl saw Rick looking down at him, he said, "ya wanna ride here? em sorry miss."

"You know Matthew has his eyes on your Carol."

Glenn hopped out of the SUV, eyes on Rick and Daryl, and went to Matthew. Matthew peered out his head to the window, "you know what they're discussing?"

"Nah.. maybe another run?" Glenn squinted his eyes at the two. He sighed and looked back at Matthew. "I got a fuckin' idea for this place." Glenn smirked.

Daryl stared at Rick quizzically. Then that moment he knew what he was talking about. He looked down and shook his head. "Ain't no time for this Rick. Let's get movin'." He started his motorbike and drove away a few inches.

"Hey. Think about it Daryl." Rick sighed.

Daryl waved his hand for dismissal. Rick shook his head then turned around. He motioned for Glenn who was painting on a broken door then placed it at an alley. Glenn jogged to the SUV and hopped in. Rick moved the clutch and drove away.

The group got out of Maple Street and left a sign saying; "No supplies here. Left nothing." with a smiley face made by Glenn.


	11. Fix you

**Hi Guys! sorry for the late update.. T_T I thought that I've updated the chapter but when I checked it, I didn't. so sorry..**

well, please continue to support my story. my classes it starting soon, so I think I won't be able to update much. please understand. :) but I'll do it if I have to. :D 

**CARYL MCREEDUS FOREVER! \m/**

**Happy reading! :)**

* * *

It's been five days since Carol and Daryl last talked to each other. It was far more worse than everyone expected. The group worried for the both of them. It was unhealthy. Matthew took the opportunity to be with Carol on her night watch and Matthew seems to know how to make her happy again, and make her laugh. Daryl always went on hunt at morning and, what's weird is, hunting at night. Whenever the group asked Carol if she's okay with Daryl hunting at night, she doesn't respond. She just always nods and says, "he's fine. He's not a kid." And sometimes, when the group had a courage to ask Daryl, if he's okay about Matthew stealing Carol, he walks away. Always walks away. Daryl changed. He did not talk to the group and he always went on a supply run himself without nobody's consent, and this made Rick angry. They argued and Daryl always walked away from the now slept at the watch tower, the unused one. Matthew slept besides Carol's cell. The group asked Carol if she's okay with Daryl sleeping on the watchtower, and she doesn't seem to care. Carol and Daryl doesn't seem to care about each other now. They were total strangers. No one talks. No one made the first move. No one stole glances. There's no love.

Beth sighed and cupped her head. Arms on the table. Watching Carol take care of Judith. Rick approached her and petted her head."Mornin' puppy." He smiled.

"Hey, you're messin' it." She smiled as Rick sat down beside her. Beth fixed combed her hair with her hands and placed down her hands on her lap and Rick gently touched it. "You okay?" Rick asked.

Beth scooted closer to Rick, and Rick widened his eyes. Face flushed. Beth gently whispered to his ear, "it's okay. I just don't want them to hear it." Rick blinked a few times and nodded.

"I'm worried." Beth was near Rick's face.

"About?" Rick tried not to find her so cute when she whispers.

"You know, Carol.. and Daryl. It's just- I bet for them. Matthew is on the way."

"Yeah. But Beth, it's not our business.. they had a conflict that we don't know about."

"I know that but-" Beth saw Daryl passed by them and walked over to the kitchen where Carol was. Glenn who was eating with Maggie watched them. Hershel, and Carl who was with Rick and Beth watched Carol and Daryl too.

Daryl took the bowl at the counter and quickly went outside the cellblock. Everyone stole glances while Carol fixed her eyes on Judith and hummed songs. Beth sighed exasperately and looked back at Rick only to find him staring at her.

"Hey." Beth whispered.

Rick blinked a few times and said, "yeah?"

"You see that? That's bullshit!" Beth whispered loudly. She immediately covered her mouth and her eyes widened. She was surprised herself. Everyone looked at her and of course, except for Carol. Rick sighed and took her hands from her mouth. He led her upstairs into his cell. Beth flinched as Rick touched her shoulder and whispered, "here is good." He backed away and sat on his bunk gesturing Beth to sit beside him. Beth sighed and smiled. Beth explained her opinion about Carol and Daryl. She wanted Carol and Daryl to get back together because they've changed a lot and it's not a good one. Rick agreed to help them. Beth grinned and squeaked, she wrapped her arms around Rick's neck tightly, and both of them fell on the bed. Beth giggled nervously and sat up straight, "sorry.." she tucked her hair on her ear. Rick sat up too and cleared his throat, "i-it's fine."

Daryl watched the walkers roam around the perimeter. He just finished his breakfast and he didn't want to take it back to the cellblock, 'cause-you know why. He sighed and looked back at the cellblock. He wanted to see her again. For a very long time, he wanted to be with her. Alone. He even heard from Hershel last time that he should talk to her, but it's been five days. He's lost the courage for five days. Rick had said that he should do something about it two days ago. But he still stayed silent. What a pussy he is. He looked back at the perimeter again. He knew what Matthew does to her, and it makes him sick. Makes him want to kill that fuckin' asshole. That is why he went out hunting at night, to kill. Not to hunt. Just so he could put his anger on the walkers he happen to meet at night. He didn't know what to do of course. He waited for Carol to talk to him, or even make the first move, but it's wrong. He should be the one making the first move. Everytime he went to sleep at the unused watchtower, he would peer at his newly looted binoculars to see Carol. Always alert. Her face, fixed on the perimeter. And when the door opens, here comes Matthew. The fuckin' ugly smile on his face. Daryl always watched them, just so he would know nothing happened to Carol which he did not like. Daryl always watched Carol whenever she passed by him. Of course, he wouldn't do it in an obvious way. He really misses her. More than anything else. He wakes up early in the morning, maybe at dawn to go inside the cellblock, and peer at Carol's cell. It was like he was a stalker and he hated it, so he would just go hunt. Daryl wanted to apologize again, and this time, face to face. Not to a sleeping Carol when she can't hear him. But he's just so timid. Still, he won't give up. He flinched as he heard the door from the cellblock opened. He heard the footsteps nearing him. His heart pounded violently, and a hand patted him hard on the shoulder.

"Rick." He nodded as Rick stood beside him.

"Hey man, you been here all mornin'. You alright?" Rick looked at him, shifting his weight, watching the perimeter too.

"Keepin' watch. Ya ne'er know might happen." Daryl looked down his combat boots.

"Yeah. Good job on that."

Daryl looked up and sighed. He was confused why Rick asked him questions like this. Rick should know about it now, right? It's funny, and weird.

"What's up? Ya wanna call for a supply run?" Daryl said sarcastically 'cause he kept looking at the vehicles.

"Nah. We're not lacking. Thank God for that." Rick formed a small smile and sighed. "You-uh.." Rick stuttered. He didn't know how to handle Daryl. But he would do everything for Beth 'cause he liked to see Carol and Daryl together too.

Daryl sighed and looked at Rick. He knew what this is about. "Ya wanna have a girl talk right now?- can't. 'em busy." Daryl walked away from Rick. "Hey!" Rick jogged to Daryl and Daryl stopped on his tracks.

"What? You want it like this? With Carol? She ain't just a stranger Daryl. I thought I've talked to you about this? Don't you remember?. I don't know nothing about what happened between the two of you but everyone saw it. Saw how you avoided her. She's your- your friend. Our group is small. We need to keep the bond, or we're not going to survive like this. Remember what Dale had said? That this group is broken? I thought we're going to prove that? Carol needs you man. We need you. You've changed, Daryl. You gone from good to worse." Rick sighed and looked down his boots, "you should think about it Daryl. Go talk to her when you're not busy anymore." Rick said sarcastically then walked away and entered the cellblock.

Daryl turned around to see that Rick has left. He was right. Everything he said was right. He completely forgot about what they're trying to prove Dale and himself. Because he was really the one who had said it. Plus, Carol was more than a friend. Or a bestfriend. Or a super bestfriend. He's up to knowing what she meant to him. He feels it but he's too afraid to show it. She's his whole life. He sighed and shook his head. He'll just think about what he will do with Carol. Fix. Fix everything.


	12. Feelings

Carol woke up early in the morning and went to the 'nursery' cell to pick up Judith. She told Beth last night that she's okay now, so she can take care of Judith. Beth does all the work around Judith. But Carol understood it. She just missed the baby so she took care of her now. She watched Judith as she slept on the crib. She sounded peaceful. A hope to this rotten world. She gently picked Judith up and walked over to the 'kitchen'. She put Judith down on the makeshift bed and started cooking for the group who were still asleep. She made a bottle of milk for Judith first, in case she woke up crying. She started cooking oatmeals the group looted yesterday. As she cooked, she heard footsteps coming from the cells and she peered to see who it was. Matthew. Of course. She sighed and went back to cooking.

Matthew approached Carol with a smile and whispered, "morning." He smiled as he messed his hair.  
Matthew's hair was so messy it started to curl.

"Good morning." said Carol, and smiled forcefully.

"I'm going hunting." Matthew said.

"Okay. Careful out there." said Carol.

"I will." Matthew kissed her cheek and went outside, a rifle slung on his shoulder.

She and Matthew made very close friends for the past five days. But she did not really like how Matthew approached her. It was a bit uncorteous. Kissing her on the cheeks, forehead, hand. She tried to back away from all of his kisses, but he laughed and cornered her at a wall, kissed her again (but not on the lips 'cause Carol covered her mouth whenever Matthew tried to.) and walked away like what she did, trying to back away, was a joke to him, and that she wanted more. But really, she wanted to get away from where Matthew is. But what's good to him is that he knew how to make her smile. Make her laugh and most of all forget that there was this rotten world. That there was a problem in the world. And unfortunately, he taught her how to forget about.. Daryl Dixon. The man she loves. For the past five days, she always heard from Matthew how he loves her, and that she should forget about the redneck and instead go with him. Of course, Carol remained strong. She did not give in to Matthew even though he was the 'perfect' guy (her officemates had said a long time ago.)

Carol flinched as she heard footsteps and saw Glenn and Maggie approached her. Both said goodmorning and she replied back. She passed them two bowls of oatmeal and they both took it and went directly at a table. Hershel, along with Beth and Carl said bright goodmornings and ate together at a table. As soon as she saw the group eating together, she smiled and picked up Judith. She took the bottle of milk and gave it to Judith which she drank easily. Carol noticed that Daryl wasn't still there, but, she shook her head and forget about it.

"Mornin' puppy." Rick messed Beth's hair and sat beside her.

"Hey you're messin' it. Beth giggled.

"You okay?"

Carol glanced at Rick and Beth and smiled. It was good that Beth and Rick had become very close. It looks like Beth got her wish. After all she've been through, she deserved some love life. Carol turned to look at Judith and picked her up. She bounced Judith softly and hummed baby songs. She suddenly heard whispers and it was not so low. It was loud.

"I'm worried." That's Beth.

"About?" Rick.

What were they talking about? Suddenly, the whispers were not so loud anymore. Clearly, they knew that someone will hear them. But, Beth.. she said she's worried. Carol glanced at the two still whispering, faces so close to each other. Everyone conversed normally, but not them. She looked back on Judith and smiled sadly. They must be talking about her. About Daryl and her. 'causr she noticed the group always asked questions about him to her, and they always asked if she were alright with what's happening between them right now.. and she answers yes. Or she doesn't respond, because she's too tired to think about it. To think about the man he loves. To think about him, purposefully avoiding her, because it hurts. It hurts to see the one you love doesn't have any feelings for you, or even, the one you love says so himself that he doesn't really care about you. It was heartbreaking. The moment she heard that at the highway last time, she just cried. She let her tear fell, and her mind went blank. She wanted to go away. She wanted to be far away from that person. Daryl Dixon. Why does she care about him? When she knows that in the first place, Daryl doesn't care for anybody but himself?

Carol went back to reality when she felt Daryl's presence beside her. She glanced at him real fast and saw out of the corner of her eyes, his hand, taking the bowl of him close to her. She held her breath. Her heart pounded violently. She tilted her head to the opposite side where Daryl was, and felt the group's eyes on them. Suddenly, Daryl walked away quickly. Carol sighed and bounced Judith, softly. She stopped when she heard Beth,

"You see that? That's bullshit!"

Carol stopped. Yes, it is. Everything is. Carol quit bouncing Judith and placed her at the makeshift bed. She saw out of the corner of her eyes, Rick and Beth going upstairs. She turned to look at the group who stayed eating and everyone flinched, because it strikes again. Her tears.

Carol walked away then sat at the end of the stairs near the door. She covered her face with her hands then started to cry. Why? All of this. All of what they've been through, Daryl gave up. She wanted to give up. It's so hard. She didn't know what to do. For the past five days, Matthew stayed with her. Comforted her. But, she doesn't love Matthew. She loves Daryl. But she's afraid. Afraid of rejection. Afraid that Daryl might avoid her. And, it's happening now. She felt rejection. She wanted to get away from him. From where he is. If only she could survive without the group, without Daryl.. but NO. She cannot. She will not, even if she wanted to. What should she feel? Love? Fear?

"Carol.."

Carol looked up and saw Beth. She smiled sadly at her. Beth sat down beside Carol. She hugged her tight and whispered, "I'm giving up."

Beth pushed her gently and looked at her face,. "Carol? No. No. Please no. You don't know what you-"

"I know. I know what I'm doing Beth." Carol stood up and wiped her tears. She would never give up, but.. this time, she wanted to rest from all of it. She just wanted to avoid it. And to avoid it, she must give up. Slightly. Or fully give up. She'll think about it. Carol looked down at Beth. She smiled like every little bit was fine. Before she turned around, Beth grabbed her wrists and stood up.

Beth looked at Carol in her eyes, into her eyes. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Carol... I know I'm just a teen and I've done many mistakes in my life.. but.. I want to tell you this... that Daryl deserves a chance. Wether you saw something in him that you did not like, you should understand him. Maybe he does that to protect you.. or maybe he felt that he should do it because he knows what's right. Sometimes..., people take actions based on what they're feeling at that moment. It could be..., anger, love, pity, kindness, or.. jealousy. You never know. What I'm trying to say is, you forgive him. Understand him." Beth sighed. "God forgives us, even when we always do something unpleasant, right? It's love."

Carol looked down and felt tears in her eyes. She was strucked by Beth's words. All of it were true.

"So I say, forgive him." Beth smiled. She placed her hand gently on Carol's shoulder and smiled. "To know him, is to love him."

Carol looked up at Beth and smiled. She hugged the little lady and whispered, "Thank God for you."


End file.
